


Attachment

by petershorcrux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Character Study, Cuddling, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petershorcrux/pseuds/petershorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it's all too much it's good to have a best friend to cuddle with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what this is supposed to be tbh; i just wanted to write Sciles. i actually wanted this to be fluffy and happy, idk what happened...
> 
> unbeta'd per usual.

Scott holds Stiles because of the hardships in the other's life; Stiles holds Scott because of the hardships in the other's life.

They do it for selfish reasons, to grapple for their own sanity, but they also do it for each other.

Stiles clings because he can't bear to lose anymore people. 

And Scott lets him.

Scott clings to avoid confrontation with his father, and to avoid the responsibilities of being a 'true alpha.'

And Stiles lets him.

Scott thinks it's important for Stiles to know that he loves him. So he makes sure to whisper as much into the top of Stiles' scalp, against the the hair that's grown much longer than it once was. 

They do this, hold each other, every time they both feel like it's all too much. 

Stiles returns the sentiment with a chuckle and an "I know you do." But the insincerity of that makes Stiles scramble and shift closer to Scott, whispering into the other's clavicle, "I love you too."

Stiles will hold Scott for as long as it takes to make up for the injustice of being turned into a werewolf against his will. He knows that he can't, but that doesn't stop him from trying. And it almost hurts to have to accept that fact; to wrap his arms around his best friend so tightly that it hurts both of them and still know that it won't make up for anything. Those are the moments when Stiles loses the ability to breathe in the tidal wave of worthlessness that suffocates him.

Those are also the moments when Scott hears Stiles heart stop and then stampede in his chest. "It's okay," Scott always murmurs into Stiles' hair, moving closer. 

Scott fosters the same feeling of worthlessness. He knows that holding Stiles won't bring Stiles' mother back, won't bring Heather back or wrench his dad from the bottle of whiskey he falls asleep holding a lot of the time. But he tries not to let Stiles sense this, wanting to heal Stiles as best he can.

It's almost impossible to be this close to another person, and it's like they are becoming the same person. A person made of two broken boys; one human, one werewolf. But no matter the differences they as respective people have, they are each a side of the same coin. And they cling to each other for as long as they can knowing that the comfort won't assuage anything that's been done. Can't, especially with the presence of the added darkness surrounding both of their hearts.

But they find minute solace in the arms of the other and it's all they can do to stay sane. 

So they cling and cling and cling.


End file.
